Victim, Convicted Of Love
by LunarChrome
Summary: I used to be a king. A hero. A savior. But now... I don't even realize who I truly am. Killed in anger, destroyed in love... I died not knowing how much of a savior I was to Equestria... How they would depend on me... But all will soon be revealed soon... But I need to know one thing that shall change my life for ever... I strive to realize my true past...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Here it is. The new, updated, version of 'A Princess' Regret'.**

**But it won't be named that. The name is now: 'Victim, Convicted of Love**'

**So, anyway, I give you the new version, and I hope you like it. The character Jossten, and all of his perks and looks, is still in here, BTW.**

**And you know what? William seems like Jossten's double, except English. And another thing, THIS IS IMPORTANT: Whoever read my story, 'The Sparkle Of My Eye', Twilight is portrayed a bit more mature, and the same size as Tia. The mane six are also more mature as well, a bit larger, but not as large as Twilight. About 3 inches shorter than Luna.**

**Twilight is also more mature in this story, as depicted in 'The Sparkle Of My Eye'. Kay. Wanted to get that out. And if you don't know what she looks like as a mature alicorn, look at the picture for that story. It will help you quite a large sum.**

**Begin...**

Chapter 1: Discovery

"Yadda yadda yadda." I told my friend.

"Ya know what ah say ta that?" My southern talkin' friend said to me.

"What?"

"We need a dispenser right here!"

"Gaaah!" I groaned in ridiculousness.

"Screw it Bill! I can't do it anymore!"

"Can't do what?"

"I can't sap your stuff anymore! I just can't!"

"Whudya mean?"

"I was playing with you yesterday, against you, and for the longest time I sat on you're dispenser disguised as a pyro, and was so close to sappin' everything in that darn engi-nest!"

"I don't remember..."

"Aw, sure ya do, remember? That one pyro who kept on looking back and forth?"

"... YOU were that pyro?"

"Yep."

"What in tarnation? No one suspected you? I didn't even suspect you!"

"A Spy is like that. I even had the 'Your Eternal Reward'."

"Woah."

"Yeah. Woah. Sometimes you would all have your backs turned, and I was just waiting to stab them, but something inside me said no. I dunno what."

"Ya know what is was?"

"What?"

"What it was, was something inside as a spy telling you that you shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, it would have been pretty mean. I mean, after all of that hard work, gone by one spy."

"Yeah... On the other hand if I knew you were a spy, I woulda skinned ya."

"T'yeah right, I had the dead ringer!"

We were just about to my house, before splitting up and going to our own houses for the night.

"Everyone back to the base, pardner." I said in a french/cowboy western tone."

"Yellow bellied, gutless coward."

We just looked at each other, and laughed as hard a possible, before waving goodnight, and I walked inside my house. I looked inside my house, which was quite small, but a quaint and comfortable living space I have come to love.

Oh. Yeah. Introduction time. Sorry about that you guys and girls. The name's Jossten, as some may already know. I'm 21, short dark blond hair, green eyes, caucasiun skin, and a bit built from most of the workouts I do every day. Mostly just running, though. I could run forever. But I'm kind of a stick. I'm 6' 7". I wear a red t-shirt not tucked in, and navy blue jeans, with black shoes. As well as wearing a pair of dog tags, I wear a black fedora hat.

Anyway!

I looked up above my fireplace, and studied the shotgun for a moment.

It was the Soldier's shotgun. Steel, without a butt, with a wooden stock. It was a 12 gauge, and was taken out skeet shooting every once in a while.

I looked at the time, 5:22, and thought: _Well, I have a little time._ I grabbed the shotgun, and grabbed the box full of shells, and made my way out there. I lived about a couple of miles away from it, so I just walked there.

Seeing a guy with a shotgun and some shells, just walkin' along, does look kinda wierd, but with good reason. I walked through the dark dense forest, along the blacktop road.

I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched, like every movement, observed, and recorded.

I looked around carefully, and looked behind me, every minute or so. The feeling got stronger, the insecurities, worser, as I walked deeper and deeper.

I thought I heard something, when in reality, I didn't. But reality wasn't what was on my mind right now. I loaded the shotgun full of six shells, and pumped the stock, just to load a seventh in the chamber.

I put on the safety, of course, but always had a finger to turn it off quickly in case something would arise. What was very strange, was that I had never felt like this before, even when it was darker.

Suddenly, everything went silent. It was never silent on this road. Frogs were croaking, wolves howled in the far distance, owls hooted when nessesary. It seemed like someone, or something, silenced them in one instant. I prayed that nothing bad would happen...

_Meanwhile... In another world..._

"Do you really think this is going to work? I mean, not even Star Swirl knew how to do this." My assistant, Spike spoke to me.

"Yes. I will work, I have been studying this for weeks now, and I think I've got it."

"So what exactly does this new spell do?" He asked.

"Well," I said while taking a firm stance in my living room, "This spell allows you to take another species from another world."

"Wow. Do you know what species you are taking?"

"No... Sadly, I don't know how to perform something like that yet."

"So why don't you wait until you do?"

"I don't know, it seems like I need to do this now. Something inside me..."

"Alright Twilight, but if you go all wierd, don't come to me."

I took a firm stance a started flaring up my magic, when a small purple and black bubble, seemed to grow in my living room, until it was about 6-7 feet high, and swirling like a wormhole.

_Back on Earth..._

I saw the gun range, just about a mile out, when a rumbling sound alerted me that something bad was going to happen.

The rumbling grew louder and louder, until something formed in front of me, stopping y now fast walk. It grew and grew until it was louder than me, making me back up slowly. The purple and black vortex seemed to swirl, and pull me a bit, before I started to run, but then trip, dropping my shotgun, and scrambling to my feet.

I didn't work. I was being pulled towards the thing, along with my shotgun and shells, towards the thing.

"No, no no no no! NO! AHHHHHH!" I screamed in horror as I was sucked inside the large vortex.

Everything seemed to go dark for a few moments, before I heard a small voice speaking with another.

Dazed, I could faintly make out what they were speaking. It was english, thank God.

"Twilight? What is that thing?"

"I don't know. It's unlike anything I've ever seen... Wait..."

"What? What is it?"

"Grab me the book on humans. NOW!" She panicked.

I heard some rumbling, before my hand was picked up, which scared me out of my wits, when I seemed to grab the throat of the being, opening my eyes, and seeing a lavender pony, and a small purple dragon next to her.

"What the hell?!" I said while letting her go, making her inhale air hoarsly, as I stood up and observed what was set in front of my eyes.

"What are you?!"

"My... My name is... Twilight Sparkle, and I'm sorry if I scared you." She said to me, still trying to gather air.

I backed up to the wall, and looked down at them.

"What are you..."

"Please. Do not be alarmed, I won't harm you."

I felt a little more secure when she said that. I looked at them for a moment before studying this place I currently stood in.

She approached me, making me feel nervous, and looking at her for a moment.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, just please calm down." She said as I sat down for a moment.

"What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"Is that what was all of that wierd Portal 2 shit that was going on?"

"Yes, that was me."

"And what are you?"

"An alicorn, and you must be a human." She stated.

"Yyyyessss?" I said, unsure.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" She asked as she extended a hoof out.

"Jossten Hollandice."

"What an interesting name you have, Jossten."

"Yeah... Rarest name in the world. I think."

I saw Spike, this little dragon, fiddling with my shotgun, making me leap over there, and halt him from any further tinkering.

"DON'T!" I said while grabbing the gun from him.

"Woah! Geez! What was that for?"

"Don't touch this thing. You want you're brains blown out?"

"No."

"Then don't touch the gun."

I pumped the shells out, and stuck the back inside the container, and put the safety on and rested the shotgun on the couch.

"So what is that?"

"A shotgun."

"What's a shotgun?"

"Something that will kill you if you touch it in the wrong way. It's like a woman, touch her in the wrong way, and you'll regret it."

"Hm."

"Now what on Earth am I doing here? And how can a pony speak? Along with a dragon?"

"Well, we are born with the ability to speak, and I don't know what Earth this, but were in Equestria."

Dunno.

"Dunno what Equestria is, but I'll buy that for the time being."

"So... You live where?"

"In Ponyville."

"Where?"

"Ponyville." She repeated.

"Uh huh. So. Where can I take a nice peaceful walk to take a load off my mind?"

"You can walk through town, I guess."

"Great. I'll be back whenever... I guess." I said while turning on my MP3 player, and selecting the Halo 2 Theme Song.

I opened the door, and walked out, noticing the multitude of ponies walking around, minding their own business.

I walked out, and just thought about certain things, until I noticed that it was daylight, about the afternoon.

"Da fookin' hell is going on." I said while looking to the sky. I kept walking, not caring if the ponies were staring at me.

...

Okay, maybe it was a bit wierd.

...

OKAY! IT MADE ME NERVOUS! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?!

I kept walking until a voice said behind me, not addressing me, said: "SLOWPOKE!"

*BOOMF*

A painful hit behind my head threw me forward, before looking behind me, seeing a cyan pony with a rainbow colored main stood there staring at me and her forehooves, which were covered in blood, in complete shock.

I looked at her, scared, I felt around my head, until I felt blood, which made me faint, and pass out.

_After some time..._

..."Wha?"...

"Hey? You okay?"

"Mm... My head..."

I looked around after opening my eyes, and saw six ponies looking at me with wonder and sympathy.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." A voice said to me. I looked around to the the same pony from before, who had the gall to hit me in the head.

"Whadya do that for? What did I ever do to you?" I said to her angrily. I stood up, and felt around my head, to feel a bandage around it.

"Who bandaged this for me?" I asked while looking in the mirror of a small tree-cottage.

"Um... I-I did..." A small voice said to me.

I looked at her, and tried really hard to keep whatever sense of laughter I could keep in. Ya know why? SHE'S SO TINY AND HELPLESS!

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Fluttershy..." She whispered to me.

"Thank you Fluttershy. You did a wonderful job bandaging this."

"O-Oh... You're welcome."

"We found this on the road, and figured it was yours." Another pony said to me.

"Rarity is the name. This must be yours?"

"Mhm. Thanks Rarity."

"And my names Pinkie Pie! I was wondering if you liked parties, cuz I LOVE parties. Do you bake? I-" She began at speeds I couldn't fathom.

"Pinkie, ah think that's enough for right now." A southern accent said to her.

"Bill?"

"Ah don't know who Bill is at all, but mah name's Applejack."

"Oh. You know, I had a friend with an accent just like yours."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Ah own Sweet Apple Acres, the large apple farm to the north of town.

"Oh man. I love apples."

"I'd be happy to have you over."

"Really? I'd love to visit sometime."

I then looked at the last pony, the one who hit me in the back of the head.

"And then there's you."

"Yeah, sorry about that dude."

"Dude? Who are you?"

"Rainbow Dash, grea-"

"Rainbow Dash, next time you are flying, and I see you heading towards me, I will hit you so hard, Babe Ruth would be impressed, got that? Hitting someone in the back of the head, can cause permanant cross-eyes. I like my eyes. GOT IT?" I said while tapping her snout hard with my aluminum bat.

"Hey watch that!"

"Hey, watch yourself! Next time YOU get hit."

"Geez. I'm sorry, but you don't have to be such a joystealer."

"You think that was funny? I'll show you!" I said while taking my bat and smacking her in the back of the head, making her pass out. I only hit her as hard as he did me.

"Jossten! Why did you do that?" Twilight asked me.

"CUZ SHE DESERVED IT BRO!" I said to her.

"Deserved it?"

"Uh, yeah, she called me a joystealer, which meant that what she did to me was funny, and that by me being angry, was stealing the joy out of it."

"... But why?"

"UGH." I slapped my head.

"Yo Rainbow Dash... Y'all right?" Spike asked.

"Ugh. I need some fresh air."

"Um I wouldn't open t-"

I opened the door, and saw a tall white alicorn looking at me, as if she was expecting me to be there.

I slammed the door, and put my back to it, all in about a second, and looked a Twilight.

Like Markiplier would say, I said: "WHA DA FUCK WAS THAAAT!?"

Twilight slapped herself in the head and looked at me.

"That pony you just slammed the door to, was the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia herself. I asked her to meet us here."

"So. I just."

"Yep."

"And she."

"Mhm."

"And she's like the president, so."

"Yep. You just did that."

Twilight moved me out of the way, and opened the door up, and Princess Celestia stood there with a confused look.

"Princess." Twilight said to her while standing out of the way to make room for her.

"Please, Celestia is alright."

"WTF." I said aloud.

"Excuse me?" The princess said.

"I said WTF."

"Is this who you sent me here about?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"The same kind."

"The same kind?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

She walked up to me and studied me for a moment.

"Yo what's up." I said to her.

"Hello."

"Jossten! Over here now." Twilight demanded.

I walked over to her casually, and asked: "What?"

"Yo what's up? Really?"

"That's quite alright, Twilight, I'm fine."

"Apologies, Princess."

"Accepted."

We stared into each other's eyes, in familiarity, before I broke away quickly, and hid the blush which grew onto my face.

"Okay... Wow..." I panted a bit. I never knew how amazing t would be to look deep into a woman's eyes... Until now.

"Jossten? Are you well?" Celestia asked me while putting a hoof on my shoulder.

I felt a burning presence in my chest, get quite hot, making me feel uncomfortable.

"URN. Yes. I-URG, I-I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't look well." Twilight said to me.

"YYYYEEEESSS." I grunted, making them look towards me with uncertainty.

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

I walked away from Celestia, just so I wouldn't be so close, when the burning died down a bit, but still was there.

"Hoo... Haa... Da hell was that?" I said to myself.

"Jossten. When I ask you a question, I want te truth. Are you well?" Celestia said while grabbing my shoulders and turning me around, feeling the burning sensation flare back up to a bonfire, and my shoulders burn like hell.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed while backing away from her.

"Jossten?" Twilight called to me.

I made a wide berth around Celestia, her giving me a puzzled look as I continued so, before reaching Twilight.

"Yeah?"

"You seem burdened around the princess. Like as in pained to be near her. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah... Maybe it's just a conincidence... Nothing really."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, just ask me." She offered.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, go right ahead!" She waved to me.

"Thank you."

I opened the door, and looked back at Princess Celestia again, giving her a death glare as to why I was caused pain, and then walked out.

_He seems so familiar... Maybe... It is him... She thought._

"Hhhhg... W T Freakin' F. Why do I feel like I know her. The only woman I ever knew close like that was my mother. That's it. Now I feel as if that woman is my closest friend..." I said aloud.

I pulled out my aluminum bat, which I kept in my sheath, and a baseball, and looked towards a empty valley, and did a Scout patented taunt for hitting the baseball.

I swear that ball went REAL far. I loved hitting baseballs. Not to mention running endlessly while hitting things, it was a great stress reliever. For me, that is.

_Now if there was only something to do..._

_Well, there is my shotgun... Hehe..._

I walked over to the cottage, and opened the door. I saw the six and the Princess, all speaking to each other before they realized I was in the doorway walking inside, and looking towards Twilight.

"Excuse me, but where is my s- Never mind." I began, before seeing my shotgun, and shells next to it.

"Pardon me, but I jest needed to get this." I said to them.

"Oh, that's alright." Twilight said.

I was going to walk out, when the princess decided to join me for whatever reason which was beyond me.

"May I join you?"

"Ummm... Sure? I guess. You really don't need to ask, you're the princess after all."

"Well, I like to keep a certain amount of respect among equals."

I didn't quite hear that last part, other than equals, which made me wonder, that was it.

"Equal? I'm an equal? How? I'm just a normal guy?"

"Well..." She began, but couldn't make out words.

_It has to be him... I must take him back to the castle with me. She thought._

"So. What's it like being a princess?" I asked her.

"Well... It's quite a chore being a princess... It is tiring, to say the least... And it can become quite..."

"Quite what?"

"Lonely." She said while looking at me.

"Hm. I would imagine." I said while loading six shells into the shotgun.

"I just wanna know, where can I get information on this new world?" I asked her. Unbeknowest to me, she had a plan brewing. And that was the opportune moment.

_This is it. That's how I get him to the castle... Just... A simple kiss..._

"Well," I began, "That would be the Canterlot Library. Everything you need to know about Equestria is in there." I stated proudly.

"Plug your ears, this might be a bit loud."

"Oh, that's alright, I've heard lou- *BOOM*"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She practically screamed.

"That, was a SHOTGUN!" I laughed. I loved that sound.

"That..."

"Was loud. Wasn't it?" I finished her sentence.

"Yes. It was."

"Now can you plug your ears?"

"Alright."

I tossed a clay pigeon, and shot it, and repeated that process 5 times, until that was it.

"That certainly is loud, what does it do?"

"Shoots pellets at speeds you couldn't fathom. And kills just about everything."

"Interesting."

"No. Awesome."

"So... The Canterlot Library, huh?" I asked to comfirm.

"Mhm."

"So how do I get there? Jet? Car? Train?"

"I don't know what a jet or a car is, but train is the best way."

"Okay. Then I shall depart for there... Whenever."

...

"Well, I shall be off now."

"Alright. A pleasure to meet you, Princess." I said to her, as she walked away.

"And a pleasure to meet you... Again." She said, but I couldn't hear the last part.

"Okay. Have a safe trip!" I said while waving to her, as she got into her carriage, and departed.

"Hm. Life seems boring without someone to talk to. Especially after talking to her... WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT AM I SAYING?!" I burst out.

_Jesus... That mare has some wierd affects on me._

"Okay. Time to go back. I gotta get ready soon."

I looked back at the carriage, which was getting smaller, and said:

"I don't get it."

_Get what? My mind asked me._

_Everytime I LOOK at that mare, I feel somehow connected._

_Well, maybe you are._

_WTF no I'm not._

_How do you know that? If you think you aren't, then how do you know or decide?_

_..._

_Case and point. BOOM. Headshot._

_I... I don't know. I have this gut feeling like... Dunno..._

_What?_

_Like she wants to bring me to the castle for reasons other than research._

_..._

_Mind?_

_Yeah... Still here._

_Good._

"Okay... time to find something to do other that shoot at nothing..."

_You could start by seeing if Rainbow Dash is okay._

_NO. HELL NO._

_Why?_

_'Cuz._

_..._

_..._

_OH FINE I WILL._

_Good!_

_Stupid... Stupid.._

"Okay. Let's go see how she's doin'."

I walked across the small valley, across a small patch of flowers as well, and switched the song to 'Livin' For the Other Side'

"Okay..."

I walked up to the cottage, and knocked on the door, only to have Fluttershy open it up, and wave me inside the place.

"Thank you."

"Mhm." She replied.

"So, how is our little rascal doing?" I asked the gang, only to have Dash look at me angrily.

"That's not funny!"

"It's even funnier now, seeing you're raging internally."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah? You can punch me as hard as you want, but only once."

She looked at me with a wierd look, before throwing a hard punch, which I narrowly avoided.

"You missed. See? You are raging!"

"Ya know, everything was fine until YOU got here, and you gave me a HUGE headache cuz of your stupid bat, and now you say harsh words just to make me feel bad?!"

_Jossten. You need to do it._

_You got it brain._

"Cool story."

"UGH!" She sighed as she flew out the door.

"Geez. What a prissy little thing."

"Nah, she just needs to get over her ego. It has bothered us all."

"T'yeah, I can see why."

"Alrighty. Ah reckon were done here." Applejack said.

"Yes, I believe so." Rarity agreed.

"Okey-dokey!" Pinkie bounced out the door.

"Alright." Twilight responded.

We all exited, and I walked up to Twilight, and asked: "Twilight?"

"Mhm?"

_God she is so amazing._

_Shut up mind._

_Why?_

_'Cuz that was my line._

_I know right?_

_Yeah... That amazing free-flowing mane, the beautiful face... And those beautiful eyes..._

_Jossten._

_What._

_Ya know what I'm thinkin'?_

_Yep._

_What am I thinking?_

_That you want to take her out on a date._

_Yep._

_Kay. Three things. 1: You are me, and I am you, and you're a brain. 2: You are fused to me, so I know what you're thinking at all times. And 3: No u._

_Whatever. As long as y-_

_I will. Don't worry._

"Jossten?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were lost for a moment."

"Oh... Sorry."

"You needed me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know, what are the princepals for an alicorn?"

"As in becoming one?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Three reasons a pony could be an alicorn."

"The most common, you are born into royalty."

"Uhuh?"

"Next is quite rare, every milenium, a pony is born as an alicorn."

"Interesting."

"And thirdly, which I have managed to accomplished, is perform a feat, so incredible, that you go into a transformation into an alicorn."

"Wow."

"Hhhh... Though, the third reason is the rarest of them all. Few have managed that."

"I always knew you were special."

"W-What?" She stuttered as she blushed.

_God. Damn. You._

_HAHAAhAHAhAHA!_

_You planted those words._

_Ha ha ha. Don't wanna talk? Well I can deal with that. It can become quite lonely in there without someone to talk to._

_..._

_Not until you give me an apology._

_..._

_Kay. Peace and quiet._

"I... Um... Sorry. Slipped out."

"Oh... That's okay, we all do that once in a while." She smiled.

"Aw, darnit."

"What?"

"I'm so used to living in my house, that I forgot to realize that I... Don't have a house."

I looked down sadly, cuz I loved my old house. It was amazing. I had everything in that house.

"Well, I have an extra room, in case a new citizen visits and needs a room for a few nights."

"Oh, geez, I can't ask that from you. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Impose? Of course not! Come on, I'll show you your room." She said while leading me to her house.

_In the Canterlot Castle..._

I looked throught the magical 2-dimensional circle, and saw him following...

_Twilight? My once was student? Has feelings for him? No. I cannot allow the old bond to be replaced. It is weak as it is, and if it dies, that will be the last hope for... Us..._

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

"Pardon me, but, do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Is that?"

"I'm not sure. He looks similar, and acts nearly the same way, but I just can't seem to get something."

"What?"

"If the old bond we forged long ago was still there, that means that he would have felt something, and I know he did."

"So?"

"So, I have just recieved infomation that my once was student, Twilight has feelings for him already. She always was a fast worker."

"So?" She said again.

"Ugh... It means that if the old bond gets erased and replaced with a new one, that will be the end of it. The end of us, and Equestria. Equestria is already on the brim of defeat, with that new two-legged creature destroying our defenses, we have no choice but to surrender, unless we get him back. He was our savior. Our hero... He pushed back the Nightmare ponies back all the way to their defenses, and we were victorious once again, but now, THEY have a two-legged creature, experienced in the arts of swords, slashing through our defenses as if they wern't even there."

"So, it seems irony has fallen upon us. For they now have the war machine." My sister Luna, added.

"They have..."

"A human."

_Back at the Ponyville Library..._

"Wow. I wish I had a place like this."

"Well, it's home. And that's all it needs to be."

"Whoowee. THIS, is a home indeed. You have great taste in a home, Twilight."

"O-Oh, we-ell, thanks." She blushed and stuttered.

"Wow... So many books."

"Mhm."

"And I love to read a good book, so I hope you don't mind if I read some sometime."

"Really? Y-You mean it? You like to read?"

"Yep. It's become one of my main passtimes."

"Oh yay!" She said while hugging me."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry." She jumped.

"Um. That's okay? But why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's hard to find somepony to read with."

"Wow. That must be sad to live with."

"It is... But now you're here!"

"Mhm. I haven't read a good book in a week. And I think I'll read one."

"Okay. Go ahead."

_After many hours of reading, the current time is 8:53 PM..._

"I... Wow. Changlings are one bunch of spies, let me tell ya."

"Mhm. They specialize in that."

I looked down at me watch, and saw that it was 8:53 PM, and it was dark out.

"Woah. It's practially nine o'clock."

"What? Really?" She said while looking outside, and then looking at the clock in the living room above the kitchen door.

"Yep."

"Wow... We'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah..." I said and then yawned.

We made our way up into our own bedrooms, and gave each other a goodnight, before hopping into our beds.

"Hhhh... I like this bed."

I heard rain hitting my window, and a bit of lightning, which made me a bit sleepy, until a loud boom crashed through the night, and a flash of lightning shown through my window.

What kept me up for hours, was that there was a shadow of a man standing out my window, only for a moment, until he disappeared with the flash.

"What the hell?" I said while opening my window and looking out. There was absolutly no one there.

_Oh dear God..._

_You saw that?_

_Yes... Of course I did._

"Jesus Christ..."

_Shadow's point of view..._

I snaked through the shadows of the quaint town, only to find myself at the window of a certain human that just recently arrived here.

_I have... To kill him..._

_NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! I SWEAR I WILL KILL __**YOU!**_

_What can you do?_

_I am more powerful that you think, and I will kill you internally. I am you, and you, me. When one dies, the other dies as well, so before you do that, I'll kill you._

_But you will kill yourself as well._

_TO SAVE EQUESTRIA, AND MY FRIEND, HELL YES._

_Pity. I almost thought I needed you._

_What? AHHHHHGGHH!_

_Sad. Pitiful humans._

_Feeding a lonely human to the darkness that consumed him satisfied me... For the moment._

I put my left leg up, and the my right, and looked at the human that lay there.

"I will kill you. With every fiber of my being..." I whispered.

Lightning flashed, and alerted the him of my presence. I quickly left, and pursued to get back to the Kingdom. One thing I didn't realize is that I left something that would give him incentive to pursue me...

_Back to my point of view..._

I stayed awake for hours, or at least an hour and a half, and then fell asleep soon after...

_In the morning..._

"Ugh... What was that?" I said to myself.

_Maybe it was your imagination._

_Hell no. What I saw was REAL. And it's your imagination._

_Oh. You know it was real?_

_Pffft. As real as my own body._

_Hm... It didn't look like a pony, the head shape is all wrong..._

_It looked more like..._

_A human. We said in sync._

_Yes. It had to be!_

_But Jossten, what humans exist in Equestria? I haven't seen any._

_Hmm... Brain, your right. We haven't seen a trace of one._

_Hm... Let me think, and you get up._

_Kay._

I got up from my bed, and walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and and brushed my hair.

I walked downstairs and saw that Twilight had made breakfast for us. I saw a small... Small... Dragon? Dunno. I needed to get closer.

"Oh, Jossten, I was just about to call you down."

"Oh, wow. What a meal." I said while making all the way down, and examining the food.

"Gee whiz, for a pony, where did you learn to make food so good?"

"Well, hehe, it's nothing really."

...

"Ahem. Twilight? Is this who you were talking about?" Another voice said to her, making me look up, after I took a bite of my meal. Eggs, hashbrowns, and pancakes. Damn. Best breakfast ever.

_Um. Brain?_

_Yeah._

_So you feel me?_

_Yeah._

_That there's a purple dragon speaking?_

_Yeah._

_I thought a pony speaking was bad enough._

_Yeah._

_You gonna say anything other than yeah?_

_Yeah._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah._

_UUUGGGHHH!_

_..._

"Um. Hello. Um, purple dragon."

"The name's Spike." He said.

"Oh... Cool name. Fits your spikes on your head and back."

"Thanks."

We sat quietly and ate, until we were all done with our meal.

"Twilight."

"Mhm?"

"Thank you so much for the meal." I said while hugging her and grabbing the plates and washing them in the sink.

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

"Many many things."

I got done washing the dishes, when Twilight asked me a favor. "Jossten?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get something for me?"

"Sure."

"I want you to take these bits, and go buy a bunch of apples."

"Okay."

"Thanks!"

I walked over to the door, and opened it up, and walked out, closing it behind me. I looked around and saw the middle of town, bustling with ponies with small bags on their hips.

Saddlebags, wasn't it? Anyway, I looked around, and saw Applejack, selling apples at her own little stand.

I walked up to her, and took my hat off to her, as a greeting, and put it back on.

"Good morning Applejack."

"Good mornin' Jossten."

"I have come to buy some apples."

"Alright. 4 bits for 6 apples."

_Let's see... 12 bits._

_Derrr. I feel like I'm in 2nd grade all over again._

_3 x 6 = 18! Oh boy! Recess!_

_YAY!_

I gave her the bits, and recieved 18 apples, and thanked her for her business. I walked back to Twilight's house, and walked inside with a huge basket of the apples.

"Twilight? I got the apples you wanted."

She peeked her head out of a book, which read; 'Magic For Beginners'.

"Magic For Beginners?"

"Mhm. Thanks for getting the apples."

"It was my pleasure, but why are you reading that? You seem really talented in magic already."

"Oh thank you, but this isn't for me, it's for you. I'm going to teahc you how to use magic."

_DUAIBADNAIDAIDBADADKFIWEBD._

_Brain. You just went into overload, correct?_

_SUDBSUBSIYRWBW._

_Uhuh. I know how you feel._

_GISGFSIBFINEIFASINGWSSUF._

_DERP! I know how ya feel. Magic. Human. Not possible._

_SIFBNEIFNSINSDWDAKD._

_Now shut up. No more wierd messages until you fix yourself. Got it?_

_SFBSEUFNSISIOSIFNSWEFIUEIUBOFE._

"Magic? For me? That's not possible. I bet you..."

She looked at me with a 'You'll lose' look.

"These apples."

"Why those? I bought them."

"If I lose, I'll work or do anything to pay off the debt, but I'll pay double."

"And if you win?"

"I get these apples."

"Deal. It's a bet."

"Okay. I want you to relax."

"Okay."

"Now. I what would you use to channel magic through?"

"My hands of course."

_This won't work._

_Ah! Brain! You fixed yourself._

_Yeah... Had to do a reboot._

_Oh. Well, you'll feel better when we get some food. Like those apples._

_Oh boy!_

"I want you to close you're eyes."

"Okay." I said while closing my eyes.

"I want you to think about picking out those apples in your mind. Flush out everything but that."

_No no no no no!_

_Sorry brain._

_NO!_

I thought about the apples, and seemed to strain to do it.

"Now, I want you to channel all of you're power into picking those up without using you hands."

_After a few minutes of straining..._

"Oh my gosh! It's working!" She giggled.

I opened my eyes, to see the basket of apple in mid-air, with a rainbow-colored aura around it.

"Sweet Celestia..." She said aloud to herself.

"What?" I said while putting them down.

"I-It can't be!"

"What?"

"That aura... Pick the apples back up."

"Um. Okay."

I picked the apples back up, with Twilight inspecting the aura closely, checking out every corner, before looking back at me.

"How can that be?"

"How can what be?"

"The aura of magic you're using is only for the most experienced magic wielders. Not even kings and queens have that until their magic output has reached something over 500,000."

"So... How much is yours?"

"Well... My magic output is about 265,000, Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's is about 370,000, and King Sombra's last magic output was something like 380,000..."

"But with the elements of harmony, our magic outputs triple."

"Huh."

"So what's mine?"

She looked at me, and said: "That's an interesting question."

"Okay. Pick the apples back up one more time."

"Kay." I said while picking it up, but with something inside feeling... I don't know... Not right.

Twilight stood there and closed her eyes, and tried to get a reading on what my magic output was, but realized something was wrong.

I suddenly felt what feels like somebody taking a sledgehammer, and slamming it on my chest as hard as possible. I seemed to float in mid-air, as my chest began to glow a rainbow color inside, changing every moment.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGG!" I screamed as a loud rainbow explosion rocked throughout the walls of the house, and outside.

_At Canterlot Castle..._

"Sister, I need you t- *BOOOM*

"What was that?" Luna said while we saw a huge rainbow colored explosion, identical to Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, but a thousand times larger.

"I... I don't... Wait a minute... That burst... Luna. Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"The magic output... Is higher than I've ever seen before. I don't even know if the elements could duplicate that."

"What is the magic output?"

"I don't know... It feels like..."

"Like what?"

"The magic output... Is... It's not clear..."

_Back at Twilights house..._

"What... Was... That..." I panted as I layed on the ground.

"That... Was... I don't know. It seemed like you must have triggered something."

I looked towards the apples, and went to pick them up, when they seemed to disappear in a flash, only to re-appear a few feet away.

"A Transportation spell? You don't even know that?"

Soon a bubble formed arund me, and soon I couldn't hear Twilight. I turned it off, and she gave me a confused look: "A Sound-proof Spell? How do you know this?"

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered.

_Brain._

_Yeah buddy?_

_Magic is amazing, and scary shit._

_Mhm._

"Can you see what my magic output is now?"

"Sure." She said while focusing for a moment, before coming back with an answer I couln't fathom.

"621,000." She stated in shock.

"Nah."

"No. I'm not kidding. That's accurate." She stated in shock again.

"... Nah. Can't be. If 500,000 is the magic output, for that type of aura, and if I have that aura, it must be a coincidence. There is no way I have 721,000 magic output."

"Yes there is. If you want proof-"

"Yes I would like that."

"Then I want you to accompany me to Canterlot."

"Why?"

"Why? 'Cuz you wanted proof, so I am going to go to the Princess to see."

"Huh. And at the mean time, I guess I can get some research done while I'm at it."

"Yes, you can do that while I examine you're magic essence."

"Magic essence?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"It is the... Soul or backbone of you're magic ability. Take that away, and you can't do anything that has to do with magic. Would you like to see?"

"Sure."

"Now, imagine you letting yourself go. Just relax."

I did what I was supposed to, and I suddenly felt empty. I opened my eyes, and saw a small white orb floating in mid-air, in front of me.

"Woah."

"This, is you're magic essence. It is made of a pure, non-tangible material only found in unicorns, and alicorns, or in this case, you. The material is named 'Magikalus'. The more magic output you have, the larger it is." She said to me, while examining my magic essence. It was about the size of a basketball.

"Can I see yours?"

"Sure." She said while showing me her magic essence. It was about the size of a tennis ball.

"Wow. Mine is huge. But why?"

"I don't know... Usually it starts off tiny, and then grows. But not in your case."

"Hm... So when should we get going?"

"Oh! Well, we should get going now, so we don't catch the rush hours."

"Okay. Well, I'm ready."

"Okay. Let me just get my stuff ready."

"Kay. I'll wait outside."

"Alright!" She said while heading upstairs.

I opened the door, and walked outside, closing it behind me. I walked around the tree-house, and looked up at my window. I saw a small black object on my windowsill, and I wanted to take a look.

_If only I had wings..._

_Well. Yeah. You could use magic, but I don't know if that would work._

_MAGIC! TO AQUIRE WINGS! Brain! You are amazing!_

_Okay. Thanks?_

_Kay._

I looked at my hands, and imagined wings, and suddenly a weight seemed to befall on my back. I looked back, and saw a pair of skin-color wings, spread fully, with small holes on my back, and flapped them a few times.

_Brain?_

_SUSSOFISFBEUBFPFIWN._

_OH NOT AGAIN!_

_SUIFBOWNISDNWRFUNGJGM._

_Thanks for the awesome idea, bro._

_YOYNHORFGIUFBSU..._

"Wow... Time to try these babies out." I said while flapping them a few times and gaining lift. I ended up getting enough lift to see what was on the windowsill. It was something that I never would be thought possible.

A fedora hat.

How the hell did my hat get there... Wait, my hat is still on me. Then who's was it?

Fedora hats of this size... Usually only humans wear... I grabbed the hat, and put it to my side, when Twilight opened the door, and saw me flying in the air.

"What?!"

"Wha... I dunno either... Just wanted to see if it was possible..."

"Wow. You never fail to surprise me, Jossten."

"Well... Hehe. Thanks."

"Now. Let me buys some tickets, and we will be on our merry way!"

"Shall we?" I said while offering her into an armlock.

"We shall." She said to me while smiling, and accepting the armlock.

We walked like that all the way until we bought our tickets, and boarded the train. I snapped my fingers, and my shotgun, and about 3 boxes of shells appeared in my pocket, and my shotgun, in a holster strapped to my back.

We found our small room, and made ourselves at home.

"You know, the ride to Canterlot is about 6 hours."

"Oh... Well in that case I think I'll nap."

"Okay."

"See you there."

"You too..."

And I quickly fell asleep...

**CHAPTER END.**

**Yes. Finally. Done with this chapter. I hope ya liked the things in this story, and a much better introduction. Thanks for reading, and if you have some insight on how this could be any better, a review would be nice, or chuck it in a review.**

**If you liked what ya saw, a favorite or follow would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... Hhhhgg... I just wonder if any of you even READ stories anymore. Maybe it's because the story only has two chapters... I dunno. I just wish, that IF you read this, would leave a review... Just as a compliment to the author.**

**I know some, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, actually leave a review as a courtesy for the author. And you guys are awesome.**

**Well... Anyway. Sorry about that, but I needed to get that out.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**[Sentences that begin and end with a " mean speaking to a character in their dreams.]**

_I really don't get it._

_Don't get what?_

_Brain, do you ever get a feeling like your meant for something? Like your that one guy who is, __**that one guy**__?_

_Yes. I know you have, and since I am you, yes._

_And have you ever felt like... A place feels familiar? Like..._

_Yes._

_Like... This world? I don't... I don't know. This world seems a bit familiar... Like... I've been here._

_Maybe you have._

_No, I haven't. No way._

_Well, it has been proven that if you feel a place is familiar, than that means that you have been there before, but don't remember._

_But... If I have, then why don't I remember? I mean, if anybody should know, you should._

_True..._

_But what?_

_The catch..._

_Is what?_

_The catch is that I have repeatedly tried to access your memory files for years, but haven't been able to access them. Every time. It would repeatedly shut me out._

_Hm. That is strange._

_Do you mind if I see you for a moment?_

_Sure._

_I need to take a look_

_Okay..._

_After a bit of thinking, I managed to find my brain. After a long time of wandering around the interior of my inner _

_"Hey there!" I said to him. He was identical to me in every way._

_"Hey."_

_"So. Where is the file or files you needed to access?"_

_"There."_

_He pointed to them, and I looked at it. Little orbs of memory, like memory bubbles, floating around endlessly, in what seemed like a nether world full of them. Some of those little memory bubble seemed to float around a HUGE memory bubble. Every single bubble had different sizes all the time._

_"So. Every bubble, depending on the size, means the amount of time the small memory was alive. Alive meant how long you were in it."_

_"Okay."_

_Some bubbles looked like peas, some tennis balls, some basket balls, some baseball sizes._

_I pointed at one that was in between the size of a tennis ball and a baseball. "How long was I in this one?" I asked._

_"... About a day."_

_"Hm. This one?" I asked while pointing at one that was a bit larger than a basketball._

_"About a week. That was summer camp at boy scouts when you were 13, remember?"_

_"Yep."_

_"But how long is THAT one?" I asked him while pointing to the large sphere._

_"That... Is decades old. Maybe even a few centuries from what I can tell." He said while I examined it. It had a gold glow around it. Strange. It was just like a magic aura. Like... Celestia's aura. THAT'S JUST FOR AN EXAMPLE, I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS HER'S!_

_The sphere was about a few houses large, about a few hundred feet above the ground, as I looked at a staircase that lead up to it._

_"You make this?"_

_"No."_

_"What? Of course you did."_

_"No. I did not."_

_"WTF."_

_"I know."_

_"Well... Lead the way, I guess."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cuz. Watch." He said while taking his first step, and his foot falling right through._

_"Whoooo... Wierd shit happenin' here."_

_"Yeah... Why don't you try it out?"_

_"NO." I quickly replied._

_"Oh come on. I've fallen down that plenty times. I wanna see."_

_I sighed while looking at him, and looked at the stairs hesitantly. "Oh god..." I said while slowly putting my foot on the first step._

_It didn't go through. Much unlike my brain's attemps._

_"What the actually freaking hell. What are you doing. How is this possible." He said in disbelief._

_"I... Don't know." I told him. "Well, don't just stand there, climb up!" He replied._

_"Fufufufufufu. Fine."_

_I climed the next few stairs with ease, and kept walking, until when I got closer to the thing, I started feeling vibrations. Said vibrations got louder and stronger when I reached about 100 feet away from the orb._

_"Jossten, watch it!" He said while pointing at the stairs that were beginning to crumble._

_"HOLY SHIT!" I said while running up the stairs to a platform, which felt very strong, and unable to break._

_"JOSSTEN! WHAT DO YOU SEE?" He yelled._

_"I DON'T KNOW, BRAIN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"_

_"JUST... NEVER MIND!"_

_I looked at the orb, and got closer and closer. It seemed to revolve, and have the skin of water, the way the picture behind it seemed distorted by the water._

_WTF, what? There was something behind there? I got about face to face with it, and touched it lightly with my finger._

_It just vibrated like a drop of water would do to water. I stuck my hand in, and it went through. Though, it stung like hell to do so. That water must have effected me. Though, my hand was still completly dry._

_Well... Might as well. I though to myself._

_I walked through completely, and I saw a person... A human standing there... I full armor, and a cape which resembled the moon on the left, and the sun on the right._

_I felt my body start to tingle, which eventually resulted in major pain, but I wanted to see who that was._

_"Jossten? I have something for you." A voice said to me, which seemed to pass right through me like I was a ghost._

_It was Princess Celestia. Why did she need me, and how did she get here, I have no idea._

_"Yeah?" I said. No reply._

_"Yes?" The human said to her._

_She handed him a cup of what seemed like tea, and he drank it slowly._

_Suddenly, the memory changed, to the dark night, with the same human have a sword ready, at what seemed like an army of inky black ponies in dark blue armor, holding a flag which resembled a moon. A black moon with purple around it. There must have been thousands of ponies._

_He seemed to get angry, and then release a burst of rainbow colored waves, and then I saw his sword radiate that same color, before charging at the oncoming hoard of ponies and scream something._

_"FOR EQUESTRIA! AND MY LOVE'S!"_

_The memory changed again, to the human all alone... In a sea of dead ponies, and blood every where._

_The memory changed again, and now I was feeling sheer pain, but I didn't care. The memory was now him and another dark blue pony, with Princess Celestia, seemingly arguing about something. It was at night now..._

_After long arguing, which I could make out what was the point, I finally understood something._

_"But Tia, I don't have to leave just because your __prescious__ ponies don't like me for who I am, I DON'T CARE! And you can't make me leave"_

_"You just want me to leave because your not as popular as you were before me. Your so stupid and bull-headed. I thought after to being an asshole to your sister was bad, and then banishing her for a 1000 years was worse, but now you want me to leave? WHAT IS YOUR GOAL FOR THAT? I want to know!"_

_There was a eerie pause, with the gritting of her teeth before the other pony chimed in._

_"You don't seem to understand, a riot of ponies are gathering to kill you an-"_

_Princess Celestia rushed at him, and stabbed him with her large horn, portruding out of his back a few inches, at the same time I felt a HUGE burning pain in my gut where he was hit. I closed my eyes and grunted loudly, before re-opening my eyes, and seeing a horn through my stomach, before her pulling it out, and seeing her eyes go wide with shock._

_*BLOACK* I grunted as I coughed up a considerable amount of blood, and looking at Celestia once more._

_"Tia... Why..." I said to her._

_My world went black, before I realized one thing..._

_I was that human. Believe it or not, I must have been..._

_I next heard a friend call out to me._

_"Jossten? JOSSTEN!" A voice call out to me..._

"Jossten!" I heard Twilights voice say to me.

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Were here."

I looked out of of the train, and walked through the isles, thinking about my dream or vision or whatever.

I got out of the train, and walked out of the train station, when I saw Princess Celestia, and Twilight waved at her.

"Forgive me, but I wanted to meet her here."

"That..." I said but never finished my sentence.

"Jossten?" Celestia said to me.

She nudged my shoulder, making me shoot back.

"Don't touch me, you murdering lying bitch." I said to her while staring at her horn in shock.

"Jossten! What did you do that for!?"

"You killed me that night, and now you lock up my memories so I never know? You lying bitch." I said in shock, looking at her horn, and almost seeing it covered in blood. My head seemed to now become dizzy.

I fell to my knees, and fall down completly, until I called out: "Twilight... Help me..."

_He... Called out for her! NOT ME. HE NEVER CALLS OUT FOR OTHERS... What have I done... I... Can't have him... No... PLEASE! DON'T HATE ME! She thought while covering her head in her hooves and crying._

"Jossten! JOSSTEN!" Twilight screamed while kneeling and holding my head...

And everthing faded into an inky black, darkness...

_In the Canterlot hospital... In the Emergency room..._

A steady beeping noise accompanied me, as I felt a numb part near my gut, and I heard such things people needing instruments... I passed out noce more when I saw what they were doing.

Sewing. A huge hole.

_Canterlot Hospital... Patient Room... Condition: Improving..._

"Mmm... Why... What did I do to deserve this..." I whispered to myself.

I opened my eyes, and saw a... Hospital room around me, before I saw the door open and a nurse walked in.

"Oh, I see your awake!"

"Yeeeeessss..." I moaned.

"Well, the doctor sewed it up real good. But I need to know, what in Equestria caused that hole?"

"A... huge... horn..."

"Hm. Well, would you like me to tell the visitor's your awake?"

"Yes... That... Would... be nice." I said in between the huge pain I felt. I guess I would be stuck with this for a while...

"Alrighty then." She said while walking to the doors and nodding.

Twilight, and the mane six, or the mane five, walked into the room with remorse.

"Jossten!" Twilight said while rushing over to me, and hugging me, making me gasp in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said while getting off of me.

I sat up, and looked at her. "That's... Alright..."

"Jossten... I was so worried... And scared..." She said while looking down.

"Sit... Down... I... Don't mind..." I said while patting the bed in front of me.

She accepted, and looked down as I combed her mane with my hands. I saw a few tears drop to the ground, until she pieced herself back together.

She laid back on the pillow next to me, resting in between my right arm, which was combing her mane with, and my side, with her head resting on my shoulder.

"We came as quick as we could, darling. We are troubled and sorry to hear about your injury." Rarity spoke to me.

"Yeah... I feel real bad now... And I want to apologize about what I said before your... Whatever..." Dash said while scratching the back of her head, and looking down.

"Do not... Be sad..."

"What? I practically bashed you out of the room!?"

"Do not... Be sad... This... Was not... You're fault." I spoke in between breaths.

"Okay... I guess..." She said to me while sheepishly looking down.

"So... Is there anythang we can do to help ya?" Applejack asked me.

"No... Thank you... For asking..."

As soon as that was over, a certain and familiar alicorn entered the room... A certain white alicorn.

"J-Jos... Jossten?" She said shakily. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, I suspect.

I looked at her with both surprise, and a bit of anger. Still, I didn't have a clue as to why I was angry, or why in my dream or vision, was I depicted as the man who was stabbed so angrily. Still I know it was Princess Celestia.

"Get... OUT!" I screamed at the end, feeling blood come up my throat, but swallowing it back down before I created a mess.

"B-But I-I... Please, ju-"

"I said..."

"That's enough, Celestia! You have angered him enough! Now I suggest you leave immediately!" Twilight retorted at her.

Princess Celestia just stood there with her mouth hanging open like a gaping hole. To be frank, she was speechless.

She hung her head low, and cried a bit, for who knows why. Maybe she wanted my sympathy. Maybe she wanted to cry her way out, or maybe she meant those tears. I wasn't ready yet.

I wasn't ready to know her. I fear that if I got any closer to her, I would fall into the same trap as I did... Before.

"I... Don't want... Your tears... Get... Out." I stated, with Twilight getting off the bed, and pointing towards the door. She even opened the door utilizing her magic to do so, and literally shoving Princess Celestia out the door, slamming it, and then hopping back to her spot between my arms.

"Rarity..."

"Yes dear?"

"I hear... Your a fash... Fashionista..."

"Mhm?"

"It seems... That... My shirt... Needs repairing..."

"Say no more, I will get right on it!"

"Jossten?" Twilight asked while looking up to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"May I speak to them for a moment?"

"Of course... Go... Ahead."

She got off the bed, and walked towards them, and whispered a few things, making Pinkie race out the door at impossible speeds, and the rest seemingly walk out the door with something on their minds.

"Why... Did they... Leave?"

"Well... They had a few things to get ready for."

"Oh... Okay."

The door opened up, and a doctor walked in. "Jossten?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Doctor Whooves, and I am the doctor watching over you, and I have some good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the good news is that your voice is just a temporary thing, and will heal in a few days."

"Oh... I'm glad to hear that." I said with such happiness.

"And..."

"The bad news?" He said.

"Yes... I need to know."

"Well... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's not so bad, i-"

"Please. Be... Frank..."

"...Hhhh... To be frank... Our analysis says you will never walk again."

Those last seven words hit my like a semi-trailer heading at full speed. I loved the use of my legs... The way whenever I ran, I felt free... Even when I biked, I could feel the wind across my face as I waved to my neighbors every once in a while.

But now... That was all shattered like a pane of glass... The memories... Gone. I was now... Just a... Half man. I was no better than the ponies themselves... Except... They could still walk.

"No... Damn!" I yelled while clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry. We did what we could. I wish there was some way I could help you..."

"Doctor, could we have some privacy?"

"Oh, pardon me." He said while walking out the door.

"Jossten..." Twilight said to me as a few tears fell down my face.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Tis not thou's fault."

"What?"

"For which thine fault's lies, 'tis not yours."

"What are you saying?" She said in shock.

I sat up straight and sat at the edge of the bed, looked toward's Twilight.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why are you speaking like that?"

"It is me? Do you not remember?"

"No...?"

"Ahh... A time rift. I almost forgot."

"A what?"

"A time rift."

"What's that?"

"A time rift, is when something, most commonly a burst of magic, causes time in this world to cease... Until another burst of magic exactly like it causes the rift to cease."

"Wha... Another burst of magic? Well, didn't you cause one today? Doesn't that me-" She stopped as stumbled a bit, before holding her head tightly, and falling to the ground, before getting back up and looking towards me with a most puzzled look.

"Does thou remember? The times of happiness we shared together? Before..."

"You were sent to war... And Princess Celestia stole you from me." She stated angrily and gritted her teeth.

"Quite right. I see you remember now."

"Yes."

"Pardon me, I need to get this old voice out of me."

"Go ahead."

I strained a bit, before releasing the voice which was trapped inside of me.

"What was that?"

"Um. A voice. A voice I used so long ago."

"I'M BACK!" I said happily.

"Oh thank... Thank you." She said while hugging me around my neck.

"Oh boy. Now it's time to go confront Celestia. I need to know what happened."

"About what?"

"About me. About my past life here."

"I don't..."

"See? Near the end of the war, you memories seem to get a bit fuzzy, don't they?"

"Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"I have the same problem."

"Alright let's... Oh... You can't walk..."

"Ah, watch this."

I used my hands and ran them over my wound, and inside my body, light up and was able to see every vein and nerve. "There."

"There what? And how are you doing that?"

"Ancient magic."

"Oh..."

I looked at the vein, and re-connected it, and several other's I found to be severed. Strangly, it didn't cause any pain what so ever.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I believe so."

I kicked both of my legs back and forth, and laughed aloud to my heart's content.

"It worked!"

"Yes. Ancient magic proved to be quite a life saver back in the war."

I stood up, and walked towards the door, before looking at my attire. "Oops. Forgot about that." I said while snapping my hands, and appearing in black, skin-tight armor, with strings of cyan streams of light streaming down my legs and arms.

You could say it was the armor identical to the armor that Tron wears. Except without the T, and a circle instead.

I looked towards the door, and opened it up, and letting Twilight through first, and letting my helmet form around my head.

"Thank you." She said while walking out the door. She was immediatly ambushed by Princess Celestia, AND Princess Luna.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Celestia asked her.

"Is he alright?" Luna asked.

I walked forward, and looked towards the two, and smirked at them. They could not see my face at all, because of my black, glossy armor I wore on me.

"That's impossible!" Doctor Whooves stated while dropping his clip-board.

"I thought you couldn't walk!" Princess Celestia stated.

"How is that possible?" Luna stated as well.

"Well... You thought wrong." I said to them in a low voice I always had.

"Twilight, if you don't mind, I would like to have some alone time."

"But I haven't admitted you well yet!"

"Well... Consider me well enough."

I walked towards the hospital doors, and opened them up, and walked out.

"Ahh... Canterlot. The old familiar city."

I began to walk around the city, recieving stares and shocked looks aplently, before walking in front of a store with a mirror for sale in the window. I didn't realize how skinny I was until I saw that.

I jumped onto the roof of the store, which was about 10 feet high, and leaped across roof to roof. It was most exicting, to say the least.

"Jossten!" A voice said to me.

I looked down and saw Twilight, with the two Princess' standing behind her.

"I will not come down until _they_ leave." I said to her.

"Oh come on, come down!"

_Ugh. I wanted free time, alone time, and now I have to come down._

_Well... Maybe you could stay up, and they can go away?_

_Brain. Even if Twilight gives up, Tia will never stop chasing me._

_Well, maybe Twilight could come up instead?_

_..._

_AHA! GOTCHA!_

_Shut it brain. I'm in pain._

_AHA AGAIN! THAT RHYMED!_

_..._

_Goddamnit._

"Twilight. You know how to use your wings, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come up here?"

"... Okay!" She said while flying up and greeting me.

"Just can't leave me alone, can you?"

She blushed and smiled embarrisingly. "Well, ya know." She giggled.

I sat down in the fetal position and admired nature's way of providing peace and balance. I got to see Equestria's main body. Ponyville. Manehatten. Fillydelphia, and a bit of the everfree forest. Quite a sight.

I heard a pair of hooves hit the ground, and saw Twilight look back and then get up and walk forward a bit. Obviously giving me some space... Or room... Or...

I looked back and saw the two Princess' looking at me, their ethereal mane's flowing, withou a wind to accompany them to do so. I just looked back and set my gaze upon nature again.

"Jossten?" A familiar voice I have not heard in so long addressed me so.

"Is that really you?"

I looked back to see Luna standing closer to me than her sister, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks.

I knew that by looking at her, gave her the answer she had been searching for.

Twilight looked back, and I gave her a friendly 'Go away please' gesture. She nodded and flew away to do whatever such things a mare does. I then realized that not only were we in a place that was private an away from things, but it was becoming darker. About almost evening.

"It is you!" Luna said while hugging my back tightly. Words forced themselves out of my mouth I didn't even know I had left.

"Hello Luna."

She lost it when I said those words and addressed her so. I felt her fragile body grasp me hard, as her body longed for my touch again.

"Luna... I'm sorry." I admitted to her.

"For what?"

"For leaving you so abruptly. I didn't mean to... Or want to." I said while looking back at Celestia. She certainly was not happy, judging by the look on her face.

I stood up, and turned around. Luna nuzzled my neck heavliy now, wanting this moment to never end. _I _never wanted this to end.

"Jossten... Please take your helmet off... I want to see you again." She pleaded. I deactivated my helmet, and looked at her again.

"Here I am." I smiled to her. I gve her a small kiss, and broke away slowly, giving her a smile asI did so.

I looked towards Celestia again. This time I couldn't tell what was going on right now. Whether she was angry, sad, disapointed, or... I don't know. But I was tired of a disaproving, and sarcastic look on her face.

"What? Ya wanna stab me again? Have your sister go through this again?"

She slapped me real hard when I said that. I didn't deserve it. But I didn't care.

"Sister! I will permit this no longer!" Luna said while getting in front of me.

"Luna, y-"

"Hush!"

"Sister. Move." Celestia said to her.

"NO!"

"Then I will move you!" She said while using her magic and throwing her aside.

"LUNA!" I said while wanting to tend her needs. She was in pain. And I knew it.

I looked towards Celestia, it was now nighttime, and I grabbed her throat tightly, slamming her against the ground, and gritting my teeth angrily.

**"NOW! YOU LISTEN YO ME! I DON'T APPROVE OF YOU THROWING YOUR SISTER AWAY LIKE A PEICE OF TRASH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT! MY OLDER BROTHER USED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, AND NOW I AM PERMANANTLY SCARED BECAUSE OF IT! AND I WILL NOT STAND IDLY BY AND WATCH THE SAME HAPPEN TO LUNA! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THE SAME!?"** I screamed at her, picking her up and throwing her to the ground, hearing a grunt of pain as I panted like a dog. I looked over to Luna, who was just now waking up. I picked her up, the way you carry lambs, and flew up to a cloud.

I used my magic to form the cloud into a bed, with a large pillow. I set Luna down, and sat upon the cloud. It was about a few thousand feet down.

I layed down next to her on my right side, and looked at her. "Come here, you must be cold." I said while using my magic to get my armor off, and pulling her towards me. I pulled her close, and she nuzzled under my neck heavily.

We looked up at the moon, and stargazed together, before looking into each other's eyes, and kissing each other passionately, feeling her tongue against mine, as we moaned quietly before quickly falling asleep in each other's embrace...

**CHAPTER END**

**WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Hoped ya liked it, and if I need anything to work on, leave a review! And if ya wanna see more, a favorite or follow would be nice!**

**I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... GUESS WHAT?**

**I'm really likin' this new, revamped version of 'A Princess' Regret'. It was horrible, now that I look back on it. Aaaaaannnndddd... Um... The one thing I liked about my last version of this, was that it had MANY more reviews, follows, and favorites...**

**I kinda anticipated that this story would double in that aspect.**

**Guess I was wrong. Maybe it's the picture? The name? One of the two.**

**Well...**

**The one thing I wanted to say, is that when his brain speaks to him, it will be in bold and italicized. When he speaks to his brain, it will be just italicized.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy...**

_Jossten..._

_What._

_Jossten..._

_What._

_Jossten..._

_WHAT? FOR THE LAST TIME BRAIN, THE HELL DO YOU WANT?_

_He morphed into existence and just laughed his ass off in front of me._

_"AAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Shut up. Stop laughing. I thought you needed something important. You kind just interupted me from my sleep."_

_"Aw come on, I'm your brain. I never sleep!"_

_"Yeah... Lucky you..." I grumbled. I wish I could never sleeeee... NO! I LOVE SLEEPING!_

_"Brain. You have my pity. Not being able to sleep must suck."_

_"Yeah... But I made myself a computer and I play TF2 and Blockland and lot's o' other games as well so I always have something to do."_

_"NOW THAT'S AWESOME!"_

_"YESH!"_

_"Well... Do you play any horror games? Like... Ummm... Amnesia? Slender? Corpse Party? ANY of those?"_

_"Of course! You yourself played those games, so in turn, those memories have been cached in my memory banks."_

_"Oh... Yeah... Forgot about that."_

_"Hey... Jossten?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Um. Two things." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Shoot." I said to him._

_"Well, first thing, why did you suddenly just... Reject Twilight?"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Yeah, you did. You kinda told her to go."_

_"Yeah... So? I mean..."_

_"Well, you kissing Luna, kinda set the plot in a way to where you are reunited with them, and leaving Twilight out of the picture. You once loved her, remember? You were her first love."_

_This left me guilty. He was right. But any chance of trying to access any memories beyond that time, were hopeless._

_"Then, when you went to war, Celestia practically threw herself onto you, hoping you wouldn't remember Twilight. And it worked. All the way until the war was over."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's because you had a war to fight, to many things were flying through your mind at the time. You had no time to think about her, no offense."_

_"None taken..."_

_"And I have finally figured out why you can't remember anything. The night before Celestia... Killed you, she placed a memory lock spell on you, so that when you died, you would die, never knowing three things. 1. You would never know that SHE killed you. 2. You would never know that Twilight was your first love. 3..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You would never remember anything from this world."_

_"Would you like to explain why I remember them all?"_

_"Well, cuz of your little feat you did, accessing a few memories from within the memory spell, caused your body to relive it, but in turn, access those memories."_

_"What about the others? Can't I do the same?"_

_"No, you can't. This spell Celestia put on is a spell ONLY she can take off. No matter how hard you try, it won't work."_

_"Hm. That's a disapointment."_

_"But even IF she decided to take it off, which I doubt, you still wouldn't remember all of it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cuz she doesn't know ALL of the outlawed/ancient magic spells out there. Memory restoration, is it's name."_

_"Wow. Sounds cool."_

_"Acts even cooler."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"Are you kidding? MEMORY RESTORATION?!"_

_"Oh! That's what it means!" I said while slapping my head._

_"Anyway, um... Well..."_

_"What?"_

_"The only way to break the spell Celestia put on you is..."_

_"What?"_

_"Well... She put it this way for a reason!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Hhhhh... The only way to break the spell is a kiss. And that's it."_

_"FFS."_

_"Yeah... I feel ya."_

_"God, really?"_

_"Yes. REALLY."_

_"GODDAMNIT!"_

_"Yeah... I know. I don't like it, and neither do you, but what can we do? Ya want your memory back?"_

_"OF COURSE!"_

_"Then..." He said while communicating with his eyes._

_"Fine."_

_"Hey, you better wake up soon."_

_"Yeah... Thanks brain. Your a life saver."_

_"Hey, no problem."_

_"Seeya later!"_

_"You too!"_

_And with that, everything faded to white, and then black._

I scratched my head, and opened my eyes, to see that is was morning, the sun almost over the horizon, I looked at the small body next to me.

_Oh kill me now._

I then realized that Luna had been watching me, as I awoke. Quite embarresing. My mother used to do the same when I was a baby.

"Good morning... Love." She stated.

"Mm." I grunted.

"Aww, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

I sat up, and looked towards Luna, and stood up, with her doing the same.

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember that night?"

She looked down at the cloud when I said that. "Yes." She said.

"Hm. Then you would understand why I am still a bit hesitant about starting something with you."

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry won't cut it, Luna. That's too shallow. You need to PROVE, that you are genuinely sorry. Actions speak louder than words."

"Please don't be like this. It has been so long since I have been with you... Please don't."

"Hehe, from what I know, time for you hasn't passed at all."

"What?"

"A time rift was created that night when I died. And just yesterday, I learned that I could use magic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it was just last night that the same burst of energy that started the time rift, ended the time rift."

"Wh... This... Is... Interesting."

"Yeah. Figured."

I snapped my fingers and appeared my armor on my body, with little sheaths for my wings

I looked towards the two cities below.

I could visit Ponyville, and go and see Twilight again, or I could roll the dice with Celestia, and hope she would release the spell.

I could visit a friend, or my killer.

Hmmm...

I'll go visit Twilight!

"How will you get down?" Luna asked.

I spread my wings as far as I could, and jumped down, and spun a 180 degree spin.

"WHOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOOOO!" I screamed as I flew down at impossible speeds. Oh man was it ever fun.

_Wish Dash was here... Wait, what is that in the distance?_

I flew over to see what that was in the distance, only to realize it was Dash!

"Dash!" I called out.

I flew over to her, and silently hovered over to her, only to whisper in her ear: "I found you."

"WAHHH!" She jumped.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I cackled.

"Hey! That's not- Oh."

"Hey there!"

"Oh. Hey." She said.

_Um. Jossten?_

_Yeah?_

_Ya know... You just screamed just now, right?_

_Yeah?_

_And uh... Your wound hasn't fully healed..._

_Oh no..._

_Yeah... And uh... You will feel massive pain in about 4 seconds._

I stared into no where, and suddenly felt a HUGE pain in my gut where my wound was.

_Well gee, thanks for telling me, RIGHT BEFORE!_

_Sorry!_

"Jossten? You okay?"

"URG! Yeah! I-UMF! I-I'm fine!"

_Dear god this hurts._

"You sure your okay?"

"Yes... I am... Fine."

_Brain?_

_Yeah?_

_Why didn't my wound hurt last night when I screamed at Celestia?_

_Cuz your adrenaline was running._

_Oh._

"I... Decided... To visit... You all..."

"Oh, well we were just about to get ready for a picnic, and Twilight asked me to find a sutible place to have a picnic."

"There... is a nice... place." I pointed towards a pond with a large tree that covered a large shaded area.

"Okay. I'll notify the others."

"I'll go... With you."

"Okay!"

We flew off to the mane... Mane five who were in front of Twilight's door, and smiled and greeted them all.

"Hello." I said while waving.

"Hello again." Rarity said.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted.

"Hey!" Pinkie said while jumping up.

"H-hi..." Fluttershy whispered. Silly thing.

"Hey, Jossten. What brings you here?"

"Well... I had to... choose... Between... Visiting my... favorite pony... Or... Being in... Canterlot... I had to... Choose this one."

"Aw, well gee, thanks." She blushed.

"Now... I picked out... A great spot... To have a picnic. Over there." I pointed.

"That seems appropriate." She said happily.

"Yes... I'm... Handy for... Things like that..." I smiled.

"So? Can we go?" Dash said.

"Yes. We can leave."

"From... What I saw... The distance... Is... Quite far..."

"Well, we can walk." Twilight said.

"Indeed." I said while motioning for all to follow.

"He's pretty big, isn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight secretly, but I could still hear.

"Well, he isn't a pony like us, he's a human. Human's... A-"

"Human's are... Naturally bipedal... At birth... And can grow... To be seven feet... in height." I said to them.

"You heard?" Dash asked.

"Mm. One thing human's have that ponies don't."

"What's that?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Mhm. The ability to know things, create things, hide things, speak of things, things like that."

"Um, Jossten?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your voice? A moment ago your were all like pausing and stuff." Dash asked.

_**"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything."**_

_"Hhhh... Am I gonna be in major pain this time?"_

_**"No."**_

_"Okay."_

"Uhhhh... I don't know." I shrugged.

_**"Interesting."**_

_"What?"_

_**"Your body is telling me that your wound is 80% healed. And counting."**_

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"Would you mind taking a look at it?"**_

I looked down and pulled up my shirt, only to reveal a HUGE scar, but not a huge wound. How is this possible? Did something happen when I was asleep? Must have been... Ancient Magic?

"YES!" I said while smiling and thinking.

"Yes what?"

"I know why my wound is healed!"

"So, tell us!" Dash asked.

"Okay. Back in the war, if you remember, most soldier's were wounded because of either magic, swords, and arrows as well."

"Yeah, I think I remember that." Twilight said.

"Um, didn't the war have... Like... A big loss during the beginning?" Dash said.

"Yes! You _do_ remember! Then you all remember!"

"Remember what?"

"The Equestrian War!"

"Yeah, Ah reckon I remember sumthin' about a few weapon caches, but maybe that's me." Applejack said.

"It seems you remember as well."

"Well, darling, how do you know all of this?"

...

That question still haunts me to this day.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Pinkie said.

"I... Would rather not answer that question." I said, going into closed mode. It was a mode where I rarely spoke to any for a long time.

Long time being weeks, or even months.

"Well... Um... What about ancient magic?"

Whoooo... Thank God she asked that. I would've been out of contact or a while. But I only get closed like that when people asked thin gs about the war that included me... And... Her.

Her being... Well, you know.

"What?"

"The ancient magic?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Back then we had specially trained ponies, battle medics, used magic that would allow them to heal their victims, on the battle field, in a minute or two. Both sides used this method, even if we used it first. It just prolonged the war."

"When was the war started?"

"About... 2000 years ago."

"Woah."

"The war was started when we tried to come to the negotiating table with the Nightmare Ponies. Seems that they didn't like what we offered them, and instead of telling us they didn't like it, they _showed _us that they did't like it. So... I'm not sure who caused the war."

"Yeah... The time rift caused time to come to a halt, so 2000 years wasn't any time at all."

"Wow. The war must have been big." Pinkie said.

"The war... Is still alive. It never died. It just calmed down. From what I hear, they have some type of super weapon, which is sweeping throught our defenses like a hot knife through butter."

"What? Our defenses are much stronger that that thing!" Dash said.

"We have literally 7 major defensive barriers left."

"So?"

"We used to have over 200 offensive and defensive camps." I sternly stared into their eyes.

I started walking like a battle-hardended veteran, in which case I am, because I was in the war. I was the superpower that swept through their defenses like nothing was there. There was no escape.

I started pacing back and forth, putting my hands folded behind my back.

"We had over 200 camps. But now that is gone. Beyond those seven camps, are the training bases, and beyond those, the HQ."

"And beyond that?"

"Equestria." I said while snapping a map to life, as well as a table. I slammed the piece of paper down, and unraveled it. I had a deep voice. Imagine me having the voice of Kyle on Dead Trigger 2. That's the kind of voice I have.

"They will sweep through Fillydelphia, then Manehatten, as well as taking strategic positions there." I said while pointing.

"Though, I wonder why they've been so dorment?"

"Then?"

"Then they will converge on this town, seeing as it closest to... Canterlot."

"Ponyville?"

I clapped my hands, and grabbed the map, as the table disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Ponyville... Canterlot..."

"What?"

"Oh shit!" I said gruffly while clutching the map and running through the town, and then leaping as I flew into the sky.

I flew faster and faster, until I heard a loud BOOM behind me.

I had broken the speed of sound. I kept flying, until I reached Canterlot, where I flew up to the guards, and said:

"Guards, I have vital information that may change the war in our effort. Open these doors."

"Do you have a written con-"

"NO! OPEN THEM NOW!"

They jumped, and then opened the door, and let me in. I ran at impossible speeds, as I tried to remember where the war room was...

"Okay... Right, left, forward, and another right." I remembered.

I got to the war room, and looked at the guards, nodding as I walked towards the door.

"Halt. State your name and business."

"Heh... My name is Prince Jossten, The Lionheart. Prince of Equestria, and battle-hardened veteran. Now open these doors, now, if you please."

They looked at each other, and slowly opened the door, which I nodded respectfully at them, before walking in.

"We just don't have all the t

"Sirs and ma'am's, I have some information that maybe useful to our military conquest." I said, walking in as big as life. Though... I didn't realize that Celestia was in the room.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" A general said.

"Ah, General Hardnose. Figured you to be the one to say that."

"Who are you?"

"Prince Jossten the Lionheart, Prince of Equestria, and it's liberator."

There jaws seemed to drop whence I said this. But it was true, I was their liberator. From the Nightmare Ponies.

"P-P-P-Pri-"

"Spit it out, man!" I said while getting back into my old self. My English self.

"Prince? You? I thought he died!"

"He died, and rose again. And here he stands before all of you." I said in my english voice. I am 3/4 English, anyway.

"What business do you have here?"

"Well, sir, take a look at this map I happened to find."

I rolled it out on the table, and had them gather round. Even Celestia gathered, but I notice her.

"Now, I've heard that the jolly 'ol folks are dorment? Now, I would believe one bloody word of that nonsense. Now, look here." I said while pointing to Ponyville.

"You see, what is the best way to move troops, and still, be uncover?"

"Camoflauge?"

"Look again. The Everfree forest. I believe the Nightmare Ponies' larges division is centered inside the Everfree forest, sorting out formation, rank, and organizing their troops so they con ambush Ponyville, and seize it, so they have easy access to Canterlot, where we stand now."

"Think of it. The Nightmare Ponies conducting strategies in this very room."

He looked towards me, and dropped his pipe, before nodding towards me.

"You!" I pointed at a guard.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Send a evacuation party to Ponyville, now!" I barked.

"Yes sir!"

"And you!"

"Yes sir?"

"All of you, come with me."

They walked out, and the guard I called came to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Round up as many troops as you can get your bloody hooves on."

I snapped my fingers and a crown, large enough for my head, appeared on my head, along with a suit identical to the one Richard the Lionheart wore, I walked with the group, with Celestia observing my moves intently, I pulled out my longsword, and said:

"Were going to war."

**CHAPTER END**

**There you go. I take great interest in King Richard the Lionheart, so I modeled Jossten in this story off of him. I just love the way he said: "Were going to war." In his english accent.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and thanks for reading! If you like what you read, leave a review! If you want to read more, a favorite or a follow would be nice!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty folks, here's the next chapter installment!**

**Enjoy...**

It was like a dark cloud had centered itself on Ponyville, as I walked through the Canterlot Castle. I could _feel_ the evil from them.

_**You know, I was just going over the memories of you and Twilight.**_

_So?_

_**There was like... No romance. Just friendship.**_

_Whaddya mean, 'No romance'?_

_**Well... I don't think Twilight mean 'Celestia stole you from me' in a romantic way. I could be wrong. VERY wrong.**_

_I think... I... I don't know what to think. Tell me more._

_**Well, first off, she didn't show any signs of romance, just companionship. And, I think when she said 'Celestia stole you from me' was in a way, like you were her older brother, in a sense, and she stole you to use you for the war efforts. And for you, of course.**_

_Wow. I must be smart._

_**Smart as a tack! Anyway, that's my explanation.**_

_Hm. I'll think about it. In fact, I'll... I don't think I should pursue this, should I?_

_**It is your choice.**_

_Hm. I'll think on it._

I walked throughout the halls, making my way out of here, in a hurry.

"Guards, open this door."

"Yes sir." They acknowledged while opening the door quickly.

"Thank you kind sirs." I nodded to them while briskly walking through the large cedar doors, on a mission. A mission to save Equestria, really.

I bolted for the sky with my wings at supersonic speeds, breaking the sound barrier, making the crowd gasp in shock. I bolted through the sky, and looked down at my watch. 4:53. Getting a bit dark, now. But I had a job to do. One that I... Failed to accomplish because of my death... Well... Something good came out of that, I guess.

And what was that, you ask? Well... At least I was able to reunite with my loved ones... I just... Don't know if they still love me... After... Having to forcefully leave them... I mean, I know Luna loves me... I think, and Twilight still loves me like a brother, but...

What about her? What about Celestia? I... Was so angry to her yesterday, I practically threw her to the ground... Well, she shouldn't have hurt her sister like that but... I was just the same. She hurt her sister, and in turn I hurt her... But in more ways than one.

Oh what I would do to go back in time and fix whatever I did to make Tia so angry... To see her face light up once more before... My tragic death. I can't help but think on how I must have neglected her. I mean, I tried as hard as I could to please her, but I was always gone in the war... I was going to wait until it got dorment... Like now, for an example.

I was going to war, all until it would get calmer, when I would finally have some time with my mates. _Real_ time with them. Walking through the royal gardens, cuddling together in bed, taking them to a regal restaurant... To the Gala, was my main accomplishment... In fact... I bet I still have it, after all these years.

I wanted to take them both the The Galloping Gala, but... Then my death crushed that. Hhhh... The Gala was scheduled next week, and I was going to suprise them... With the... Tickets... But then... And... I didn't...

I don't have any words to express to you for the moment. For now, I had a mission. I looked over the town to see an army of units stationed in Ponyville. I even saw the general giving orders, which I didn't approve of. I was in charge of this operation. I was a King, but the title Prince, made me feel much.

"General!"

"Hm?"

I landed in front of him, and told him something.

"General, I thought I was in charge of this operation?"

"Well, you are, but I'm giving the orders."

"Then how am I in charge? Never mind, I'll take over, thank you General."

"Hhhh... Fine."

"I suggest you go and find cover. Don't wanna get killed!" I said while he moved away from the battle.

"Alright! Listen up!" I said while flying about fifty feet in the air.

"Yes sir?" The archers squad leader said to me.

"I want you and your men to take an offensive position over there in those hills."

"Yes sir!"

"Onagers division!"

"Yes sir?"

"Go with the archers division. STAY OUT OF THE FIGHT. DO NOT GET TO CLOSE. Think long range."

"Yes sir!"

The largest division was the longswordsman division, which I insructed next.

"Longswordsman division!"

"Yes sir!"

"Take up defensive position behind the bushes around the Everfree forest, and behind trees and whatever you can find in Sweet Apple Acres! Around the river as well. And put half of your division up in front of the hills, in front of the archers, behind the bushes and rocks. The archers wont be able to do any damage to the buildings, and since they will be close to their longswordsmans, they will not attack you, but instead, the archers and Onagers."

"Yes sir!"

"DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT GET SEPARATED! If we lose those archers, or worse, the Onagers, we will lose this fight, and maybe even the war."

"Yes sir."

"And magic division!" I called out. It was the smallest division, but a division is huge.

"Yes sir!"

"Take up defesive barricades in the houses. You'll need it from the magic bolts being fired at your arse. And if you can, fire at the enemy battering rams and siege weapons."

"Yes sir!"

Everything was in place. Except one thing.

Air cover. We had not air cover.

"Now where are those pegasi I asked for?"

I heard someone call out to me.

"Hm?"

"Sir! We have arrived!" He said in mid air.

"Jolly good! Are you just archers?"

"Yes sir! And a few magic users!"

"Good! Then I want you to hide above the clouds so they don't see, and when I give the signal, bolt down and fire on enemy troops! Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"All of you, including air cover, come down here." I said.

They all gathered around. Looking at me, as if I had something to say.

"Men, I see your ready for battle."

"Yes sir."

"Mhm." A few murmurs rang out from the crowd.

"I see that, you will be ready when the time comes. You have trained well, fought hard, and some, died valliently. Well, I want you to know, this war is not like any other war. Some fight for land, some fight for domination, some fight for their sweethearts, and some fight because they think it's some kind of thrill..."

"But men, when you charge out there, bows ready, swords unsheathed, magic charged, I want you to know, we aren't fighting this war for any of those reasons. We aren't fighting this war to give them a taste of real power..."

"Were fighting this war to have a chance to do what's right. To free the opression between our lands, to reunite the two countries together, so that we won't have to worry about what their next move is. So we won't have to hate them for who they are..."

"We are fighting this war, for the millions of lives and times lost because of this oppression..." I said while feeling a tear roll down each cheek, making the units gasp and murmur among the crowd.

"Now, I gave you the orders, and I want you to give your 150% out there."

"Because we will win this war! For the people! Not for us! But the people!"

"Yes sir!" The Captain of the Archers saluted.

"Yes sir!" The gruff voice of the Onagers Squad Captain said while saluting.

"Yes sir!" The small voice of the Air cover Captain said while saluting.

"Yes sir!" The voice of the Longswordsman division said while saluting as well.

I saluted to them, tears falling from my face.

"I have never fought aside a better division." I said to them.

"Now take your positions, men. Though, I will not be with you. I suspect the superweapon, whatever it is, will be here, and I will have to destroy it."

They took there positions, and after, a voice spoke to me.

"That was a wonderful speach, darling."

"Hm?"

"It was... Breathtaking."

"What? Who is there?" I said to the voice. My English voice only comes when needed, as I said in my normal low voice.

Out of the shadows, came Princess Celestia herself, with a smile adorn on her muzzle. She didn't look the same, in fact, She was a human, with the head of a horse. Same neck size as a human, same everything, but the eyes, were the same as when she was a pony, with a pony-like muzzle.

"Tia? W-What are you doing here?"

"Not just her." Luna said as well as coming out of the shadows. The same human-like figure.

"Why are you... Humans?"

"I decided to look through old spells, in case you liked this better." She said. God man, their breasts were huge- I mean uh... DAT FIGURE. IS NOT POSSIBRU. Anyway, getting _way _off track here, I wanted to know why they were here.

"Why are you here? Don't you know the risk?"

"Yes. We know of the risk." Luna said.

"But I couldn't leave you alone for one more second." Tia said while hugging me gently and wrapping her wings around me, as I did the same.

Jesus Christ, I didn't know you could tug on someone's heartstrings that hard.

"Oh... I missed you some much..." She said to me, not letting go for a moment.

"I... Missed you as well." I admitted.

"We could not bear to be without you." Luna said while hugging me from behind and wrapping her wings around me.

"As much as I would like this moment to never end, I need to move out." I said to them

"Yes, you should. I shouldn't keep you." Tia said.

I gave her a small kiss on the lips, as a demo, and said: "You never keep me waiting."

I heard a tiny tiny _tiny_ little moan when I kissed her and said that. Just as a demo, for now. I knew she would just melt the minute I did that, I meant it.

I even gave Luna a small kiss as well, earning the same tiny moan as well.

EVEN ANOTHER FIGURE APPEARED OUT OF THE SHADOWS AS WELL.

"C...C-Cadence? What are _you _doing here?"

"I... Am here because I lost a loved one. I am here to take him back.

"Huh. Okay. Just don't get hurt.

"I will see you... After the fight."

"No. We will go with you." Luna said.

"No way."

"Yes. We will go with you." Tia said.

"Hhh... Fine. Don't you dare die on me. Okay?"

"We won't." Cadence said.

I walked with them, and saw a small rustling in the bushes.

It was the NightMare ponies.

"HERE THEY COME!" I yelled to them all.

They came out of the forest quickly, and gave the signal to the archers and Onagers to fire.

They released their bows and boulders, and soon it came crashing down on the enemy.

"Magic users! Fire on the siege weapons!" I commanded.

They rapid fired, and the siege weapons failed to move any closer.

"Hoo... There out of the fight."

"GREAT JOB!" I said to them.

Some of the Nightmare longswordsmans had broken off and headed for the archers and Onagers, but started to fail.

"Longswordsmans! CHARGE!" I screamed while seeing them come out of the strangest places and charge at the confused Nightmare Ponies.

_From the enemies point of view._

"AIR ARCHERS! COMMENCE FIRING!" The large figure said and gave commands.

"Ma'am, they have the advantage, they have airial cover, Onagers, Archers, longswordsmans, and even magic users! We have been cornered!"

"Not yet. I, will win this battle." I said to my advisor.

It did seem we did not have a chance, until I realized what I had been missing.

"You! Go get him."

"Yes ma'am." A pony said while go and getting the superweapon.

"Yes? You called?" A large, tall, two-legged creature walked beside me.

"You see the one over there? The tall one giving orders?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kill him. It will lower the morale of the ensuing enemies, and we win overtake their longswordsmans division, and then, the ranged units."

"Yes... Nightmare Moon." He said while making a fist and putting over his heart.

_Back to my point of view..._

"Come on lads! You can do it!"

They had them pinned. No escape. Even the main army wasn't moving any closer. Until...

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know..." Tia replied.

It was a large figure, slashing through my units like nothing was there. That's when it hit me.

That was the superweapon.

"No... It can't be." Cadence said.

"Cadence, what is that... Holy shit."

"What?" Tia asked.

"That 'thing'... Is human."

"It can't be." Cadence said again.

The human started walking towards... Us. He then made it about fifty feet away, and said:

"Ah, The human. The one I always hear about back then in the war. Finally, a worthy opponent to defeat." It said.

"Cadence. Who is that."

"That... That's... William." She whispered.

"I think not, petty human, for I, am Prince... No, King Jossten, The Lionheart. None have bested me in combat, and I won't make you an exception.

**[Author's Note: Music: NightMare Night Remix. You might need to listen to it again]**

"Pity. I almost thought I could use you. Prepare to be defeated." He said while pulling out his sword.

"It truly is a pity. I almost thought I could steer you away from the evil side... I guess I'll have to try." I pulled out my sword.

"Try." He grinned.

I charged at him, swinging my sword down as our swords clashed, and he tried to cut my left foot, when I kicked the sword from his hand. He easily pulled it with his magic, and charged at me, swinging his sword to the side, which I easily defended.

"Come on, old man. Show me what ya got!"

"Come Come William. I am only 21. I'm not old yet." I grinned.

"HAHHHHH!" He screamed as he tried to behead me, but I ducked.

"Come on, I thought you said you could best me." He mocked.

"I cannot ind the will to fight you, William."

"Don't call me that!" He spat.

"William's dead, Shadow Reaper has taken control... Permanantly." He smirked.

"One thing..." I said while, in a flash, slashing his fedora hat off.

"MY HAT!"

"That hat, only I can wear."

"GAHHHH!" He screamed while kicking my chin, which impacted.

"URG!" I grunted while trying to rout him away for a moment.

"Aww... You look hurt... Want some help?" He mocked.

"Go to hell, Shadow." I said while trying a new tactic.

"Too bad! I AM HELL!" He screamed.

"Then I'll have to beat the hell outta you!" I yelled while charging at him, but he dodged it, and reared up to hit me.

"Baby look out!" Tia said.

*BMF* Was the sound that was heard when he used the butt of his sword, and hit me twice in the same spot where the nerves are located.

"GAH!" I screamed while falling to the ground.

"Well well well, it seems that Jossten isn't much of a King after all." A voice said.

I looked up from the ground, and saw Nightmare Moon standing there with a smirk adorn on her muzzle.

I got up quickly, and looked at her sternly.

"So. You're the corrupt ruler that coruppted my friend." I sternly said to her while clenching my fists.

"My my, such accusations. He chose to come with me."

"He was confused, and you tricked him into believing your lies!" Cadence said while taking a stand.

"Well, yes, I did tell him that, but only because it was true."

"True? Fuck no. Cadence would never plot to hurt somebody, it isn't her nature."

"Oh come on, you've seen what she did to me." William said.

"God... I can't fight in this suit..." I said while trying another tactic. I transformed into my old self.

Plaid coat, black fedora hat, black shirt, hiking boots, and dark blue jeans.

"Come on William. Don't you remember me?"

He looked at me for a moment, almost seemingly remembering me.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember all the good times we had together?" I said while approaching him.

"The good times..."

"Yes, all the times we would speak to each other about TF2?"

"TF2... Yes... I think I do."

I made it in front of him.

"Don't you remember what you used to do?"

"Yes..." He smirked.

"What was it? Tell me." I said to him.

"I remember... That I killed anyone who got in my way!" He screamed while thrusting his sword through my stomach and laughing .

"HLG!" I grunted.

"NO!" Tia and Luna both cried.

"No... No... no no no no no!" She went hysterical.

I looked down at the sword, and he pulled it out, blood trailing from my wound. He took 2 steps back.

I fell to my knees, and fell to the ground, and rolled over to where I was facing the sky.

"No!" Tia said while rushing over. Even the units fight stopped, because they knew a great ruler had just been defeated...

"No... Please..." Tia cried as Luna came over with shock on her face. My vision began to fuzz a bit, and Luna knelt on the other side of me, and cried into her hands.

"No... Baby... Please forgive me... I-I'm so-sorry for what I did to you..." She cried over me.

"At least... I'll do one good thing for once..." She said while leaning down, propping my head up and giving me a passionate kiss, before nuzzling my cheek.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to win." William said to Nightmare Moon a little ways.

Celestia stopped nuzzling me, when she gasped, and got up, as a white glow erupted from my wound, making look around. My vision had returned to normal. I closed my magic, and soon was engulfed in the white light.

I felt ALIVE. White-hot energy bursted through my veins, and a feeling of energy ran through me. My eyes now flashed white, comepletely white and glowing, instead of emerald green, and my hands radiated a rainbow-colored fire, as my clothes began to become white, instead of blue and black.

**"YOU..." I growled.**

"What... In..." Nightmare Moon mumbled.

I now was 7 feet tall, radiating 721,000 magic output.

"What happened?" William asked Nightmare Moon.

I now hovered above the ground by a foot, and pulled out a huge sword, and landed safely, when I sliced William's sword in half, and out of his hand.

"Impossible..."

**"Would you now believe me when I say I WILL NOT BE BESTED!?" **I screamed while shooting magic bolts at him.

"AHHHHHH! NO! STOP! GAHH! I CANNOT! NO!" He screamed while falling to the ground and passing out.

"No! William!"

**"MOVE OR DIE."**

She moved, and I looked at poor William, and noticed that a black smoke came out of his mouth, and his skin was returning to normal, and his clothes as well.

I finally returned to my normal state, and landed on one knee.

"Jossten!" Tia and Luna said while running towards me.

"My loves!" I said while smiling and hugging them both.

I stood there with them, and finally broke apart to see how William was doing.

"William?" I said.

No response.

"William?" I said again.

Still no response.

"William. Please wake up."

"Nnnnng... My head hurts..." He said.

"William!" Cadence said while leaping on him.

"Hehe... Cadence... I'm so glad your alright..."

She kissed him passionately, and I looked towards Nightmare Moon.

"Well? You've lost William, and your main division. And now, I'm back again, as the superpower that once was. In your current position, even defeat is honorable."

She looked down, and then at me again.

"Yes. I would be willing to accept you into the community of us ponies. I will personally kill anyone who disagrees."

"Would you?" She said while tearing up.

"Yes. I know how you feel, being neglected by an older sibling, I once was growing up. And I know how it feels to separated from a loved one."

"*Sniff* You w-wouldn't like me."

"Maybe not, but I would love to try." I smiled while cupping her chin and giving her as smile.

**CHAPTER END**

**God. I have no flippin' idea how to merge stories. I guess I'll just keep them both going. But have them meet every once in a while.**

**Well, thanks for reading, and if you like what you read, leave a review! And if you want to read more, leave a favorite or follow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say something first.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some content not fit for some readers.**

**If you do not want to read this chapter, please do so.**

**Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Enjoy...**

"Ugh... Why would she do that? After all, I trusted her!" I paced back and forth.

"Please. Just let it leave your mind. Just relax." Tia tried. She tried many times, but I couldn't get my mind off of Twilight's stupid descisions.

I mean after all, those descisions cost her the title of Princess!

"Sister, let me try." Luna said to her sister while I remained constant on the thoughts of a few minutes ago.

"Darling?"

"Yeah?" I said while pacing.

She stopped me and hugged me tightly while kissing me passionately and giving me a pleading look with those cute turquoise eyes.

"Come lay down with us. It has been so long since we have enjoyed our presence with you... Please?" She said.

"Hhh... I guess your right. Maybe it is time I should stop worrying about the past." I said while she lead me over to the bed.

"But... I think this should be taken off." Tia said while tracing her finger down my chest to my stomach.

_Ugh. Okay. I guess._

I took off my hat, coat, and shirt, but insisted on keeping my jeans on.

"Are you sure? You don't want those to get all sweaty, do you?" She pleaded sensually.

I see where she was getting. I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm probably the smartest of the group.

"Um-Uh... W-well n-no, b-bu-"

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Fine. You win." I said while taking it off and tossing it aside.

"There. Much better." She said while snaking her hands around and massaging my back. She knew my back was the most sensitive spot on my body. In fact, she regarded it as one huge G-Spot. And she was 150% right about that.

"All better now?" She asked.

"Hahhh... Yes... Much better..." I whispered while moaning a bit.

She stopped and got up, from which I felt sad, since the sensation was amazing. I opened my eyes.

"Darling, we need to... Change for a moment, will you excuse us?"

"Wha? Oh... Of course, go ahead." I said while thinking about things.

_Ha. I know. Well... I don't know. I hope William will get over it... I hope..._

I laid down, hearing them speak about things which I couldn't quite articulate into words.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes, and sat against the pillow upright, to see Luna, and Tia, standing and leaning against the wood with the most expensive of lingerie, with Luna standing with a smile, and Tia standing with a devious smirk.

You could feel the lust coming from me at this moment.

There are very rare moments where I go into a mode where my lust is more than I can handle.

Raw. Feral. Lust.

Tia let Luna walk forward first, when I realized that the lingerie they were wearing was exactly the same except for color. Tia's was white, and Luna's was dark blue.

Both were revealing and incredibly sexy, which only proved to increase my lust for them. But Tia wasn't stupid. She knew I what and how I was feeling. She just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Well my love? What do you think?" Luna asked.

I just sat there motionless, until I got up and stood to look at her.

"Look at him. He's speechless." Tia said to her sister.

I grabbed Luna and kissed her passionately, my tongue wanting entrance, and entrance I recieved. Our tongues slowly wrapped around each others, as she laid me down on the bed, sliding her hands down to my groin ever so slowly.

"I love you. And nothing will change that again." She said to me while using her magic to take my underclothing off once and for all.

"Oh? What do we have here?" She said while slowly stroking my member until it was as hard as it could be.

"Well Tia? Are you going to watch? Or are you going to participate?" I teased her.

I could tell her loins were already dripping with excitement, but she refused to take part for now.

I then began to slowly remove the lingerie that Luna had been wearing, one small step at a time, while gently carresing her fragile body.

"Mmmm, you know how to treat a mare..." She moaned in excitement while smiling.

I then began planting butterfly kisses on her neck, on both sides, before slowly making my way down, and planting a few on her breasts, earning a shivering gasp from her.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yes... More... Don't stop..." She whispered between moans.

I went down her stomach and finally reached her most sacred area, and began to slowly take her last of her undergarments.

"My my my, you are poised, are you not?" I teased some more.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me before smirking and pushing me down, and putting her hands on my chest.

"Don't worry darling, I'll do the work." She winked before running her hands over my stomach, and giving my already hard member a tantalizing like.

"Hah..." I gasped as she smirked.

She then began something she knew would send me over the edge.

She slid her member over mine, and a few drops lubricated my member, making me moan loudly.

"Ahhh, so the prince likes that, don't you?" She said.

"Yes... More... Don't... S-stop..." I said to her.

She positioned herself over my member, a few drops of her juices falling upon it, and slowly lowered her body down on top of it.

He loins were so hot, and so lubricated as she slowly raised and lowered her self up and down at her desired speed.

"It feels good, doesn't it, my love?" She said.

I then did a spin and know she was on the bottom, with a surprised look on her face.

"_My _turn." I said while going at a bit faster pace, making her moan and squeal with pleasure.

"Faster... Faster!" She said while I quickened my pace and began panting at a fast rate.

The way her body glistened in the moonlight from the sweat that covered it only increased her beauty.

"H-harder! NOW!" She screamed as I pounded her womanhood mercilessly. I just loved it when she went animal on me. It made her look cute. And we went on and on for

"Yes... Yes! YES!" She screamed as she let loose much of her fluids and almost passed out as I released some of my seed into her.

"Did you like it, my love?" I asked while kissing her stomach lightly.

"Yes... You do well after so long..." She said while hugging me and kissing me.

"But your not done yet." She smirked and looked back.

I certainly wasn't done.

I looked back and saw Tia walking over in a coy fashion while I got up and kissed her. She just downright took her undergarments off and kissed me, before slamming me up against a wall and grasping my head in a fiery fashion.

"Oh you think you enjoyed it... You haven't seen nothin' yet." She smirked before grinding my manhood.

"You think so?" I said.

"I _know_ so." She replied as she grasped my manhood and began rutting me on the spot.

"Oh_ naughty _girl." I said to her while kissing her.

I knew one this one position that sent her wild. I picked up her left leg, and she was now standing on her left leg, as she gave me a tantalizing look.

Two words she knew would make me go feral on her.

"Take me." She said.

I then pounded her without end, for what seemed like quite some time, before she brought me over on the bed, on the other side since Luna was laying down.

_'Oh my word... He's peircing my cervix..' She thought._

She was on top of me when she practically bounced up and down on my manhood, until I felt close.

"Tia... I'm close..."

"Yes... Cum with me, my love."

"Urg... TIA!" I screamed.

"YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE!" She screamed as I released rope after rope of my hot seed into her womb and she collasped on top of me.

"Haah... Hoo... Was it... Like you remembered, my love?" She asked.

"Even better." I said to her as Luna and Tia cuddled to my sides and we fell asleep under the moonlight's embrace...

**CHAPTER END**

**Wow. First time. **_**I**_** think I did well. Dunno about you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
